


Sharing Alike

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not proper eating etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Alike

When Changmin walks into the kitchen, Junsu's already there, picking through a bowl of fried rice with his fingers. "You shouldn't be eating that with your hands," is the first thing out of Changmin's mouth; he's too distracted by the way Junsu's lips look wrapped around his own fingers and the sudden desire to lick away the grain of rice at the corner of Junsu's mouth to come up with something more clever.

"But it's so much more fun this way," Junsu replies, lapping a stray shred of something from the palm of his hand as if absent-mindedly. Changmin knows the innocence is all an act, that Junsu knows exactly what he's doing, but that doesn't keep it from being horribly effective anyway.

Changmin tries to resist for a moment, he really does, but then he decides it just isn't worth it. There are better things he could do with his time. "Then you should share," Changmin says and sits down opposite Junsu at the table. When Changmin reaches for the bowl, though, his hand is batted away.

"Ah!" Junsu says. "My bowl, my fingers." Changmin smiles and lets Junsu feed him, wraps his tongue against Junsu's fingers and makes sure to clean them properly, uses his teeth where necessary; he decides to ignore the way Junsu's breath comes faster for the moment - it's only fair to give Junsu a taste of his own medicine. Although, Changmin has to allow that Jaejoong's fried rice is much tastier than any medicine.

Changmin and Junsu look up at a shuffling step that comes to an abrupt stop - Jaejoong's standing in the doorway, a water bottle dangling from one hand. They freeze, Junsu's hand halfway to Changmin's mouth.

"What? Don't stop on my account," Jaejoong says. "Actually, can I play too?"


End file.
